


Mamma's job isn't easy

by Illyria_Lily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyria_Lily/pseuds/Illyria_Lily
Summary: Reader feels sick for a few days and can't figure out why. But after a visit from Cas she learns news that will change the future between her and Dean.





	Mamma's job isn't easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Reader-insert I've ever done that isn't a Trigger Warning, well unless you count pregnancy as a Trigger. Anyways, go easy, and enjoy the attention from TFW :)

You'd been sick with God knows what for about a week now, and no one could figure out why. Sam and Dean were starting to think that you needed to go to the hospital, but you kept saying you were fine. You didn't need people poking and prodding at you with things like I.V.s and such, not that you minded those things. You hunted all of the time with the boys, it would take more than a needle to scare you. But recently you were getting just as worried as the guys, every morning you were sleeping more than usual, your nose had been stuffy and red for a few days. You couldn't keep a whole lot of food down and the food you thought you could eat without throwing it up usually consisted of bread and crackers.

On the sixth day of your bed ridden week you woke up to the churning feeling in your stomach again. Ripping yourself from Dean's arms you jumped off the mattress and ran to the bathroom, almost missing the toilet when you went to greet morning with a sickly groan. You rested you forehead on your arm when you couldn't get anything else out of your gut.

"Still not doing that good?" Dean asked from the doorway. You didn't realize you left it open, but you guessed that didn't really matter. 

"Shoot me now." You mumbled miserably. Dean gave a heavy sigh and came up from behind you, rubbing your back.

"You still sure you don't want to see the doc, Y/n?" He gives you a worried looked. You slowly stand up, leaning on the wall with your left hand while you right arm curled around your torso.

"If it keeps up for much longer, I don't think we'll have a choice. The flu meds aren't working and I don't think I'm eating enough." You shake your head.

"C'mere baby." Dean gathers you in his arms and holds you tightly to his chest. "Sam found a hunt a few towns over, looks like a vamp nest. Do you think you'll be okay today and tomorrow if I call Cas?"

"It's not like I have plans." You sigh into his shirt. He kisses the top of your (h/c) head before pulling away.

"I'm gonna go pack the duffel for the hospital if you need to get there while we're gone, okay?" He squeezes your hand one last time before disappearing into your shared room. You brush your teeth now that you think you're done with throwing up and walk through the bunker and into the kitchen to grab some water. Sam sits at the table with a mug of coffee and his laptop.

"I thought you already knew what you were hunting." You frown at the researching Winchester. 

"Yeah, just looking for things that match your symptoms." He doesn't tear his eyes from the screen.

"Well with any luck maybe Cas'll be able to heal me, if not tell us what my body trying to kill me for." You try to laugh. 

"You laugh now, but what if it's something bad?" Sam turns his gaze towards you as you grab a glass from the cabinet.

"It'll be fine, I'm just down for the race for a little bit. I'll be in fighting shape in no time." You assure him. Or were you saying that for you?

"Sam, you ready?" Dean comes in from the hallway with Cas behind him.

"Yep." The younger brother closes his laptop and grabs the bag you didn't see that was on the chair next to him. "Take it easy, Y/n." He gives you a quick hug before leaving for the garage.

"Have you met me?" You roll your eyes at him. He just shakes his head with a stupid grin on his face before his vanishes from sight behind the wall. You place your empty glass on the counter and turn to a worried Dean. "You said it yourself, the hunt's just a couple days, I'll be fine." You smile.

"Like telling me that'll stop me from thinking twice about this." His brows furrow as his pulls you closer to hug you again. You pull back just enough to look him in the eye, his hands still rest on your waist. 

"Everything will be  _fine_." You repeat. "Plus I've got an angel with me." You gesture to Cas who stands by the doorway with his arms folded. You notice his bright blue eyes are slightly wider than usual and he's looking at you like something is going to jump out and attack you. You brush it off as him concerned about your being sick.

"If you need anything, you call. Got it?" Dean pulls your attention back to him. "And if you need to go to the hospital,  _call me_." His candy green eye stare deeply into your (e/c) ones.

"Promise." You sigh as you hug him one last time. "Now go, before someone else gets caught up in this mess."

"Okay." He nods his head and turns to the angel. "If anything happens you let me know. Take care of her, Cas." You can tell it take effort for him to finally go after Sam to the car. 

"Y/n." Cas's gravely voice responds to Dean leaving.

"Hey Cas. Wanna watch a movie or something? I was gonna make some soup, I know that you don't like to eat a whole lot, but I'm good with making you some too." You try to start a conversation. Then again, with Cas being... well,  _Cas_ , it isn't always easy to small talk.

"Y/n, you're not sick." He claims.

"Then what else explains the stupid... sickness?" You try to reason.

"Y/n, you're not sick, you're pregnant." He deadpans. 

"What?" You scoff. "Cas, I'm not pregnant, that's not possible." You shake your head. Sure you weren't the virgin Mary when it came to being with Dean, but you didn't have a baby in you.

"What makes you think that?" He asks confused.

"Okay, how about I had my period right before I got sick." You tell him. Knowing angels don't see bodily functions as taboo, you have no problem telling him. If Sam or Dean were in the room, you might've though twice before saying it.

"That wasn't your period, many women bleed throughout their pregnancy, and I'm telling you, you're pregnant Y/n." He pushes. You can't stop denying what he's saying, you weren't pregnant. At least you didn't think you were.

"You know, I'm going to the store, we need more... something." You huff as you walk back to your bedroom for your shoes. You don't even bother to get out of your pajamas given that they're just sweat-pants and flannel. Cas follows close behind you. 

"You need to rest, not go shopping." He waits in the doorway while you tie your sneakers on.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." You push past him to the garage. He continues to shadow you through the halls. 

"Y/n-" 

"No, Cas!" You turn around forcing him to stop in his tracks and almost run into you. "Look, I'll grab a test from the store and we'll see what it says, okay?"

"Y/n, you can trust me, I can see the baby's aura, it's there. It's a baby boy." He tries to convince you. You simply turn back around and grab a pair of keys to one of the cars. You slide into the driver's seat and stick the keys into the ignition, driving to the gas'n'sip that sits about a mile and a half away from the bunker. Cas silently sits in the passenger seat with a sullen frown.

Five minutes later, you've parked the car and have entered the gas station with a tight stomach that's ready to force you back into the bathroom so you can puke your guts out again. Cas trails never more than a few feet behind you. Grabbing a pregnancy test from the shelf you shove a ten dollar bill at the poor teenage boy, telling him to keep the change. The teen's big brown eyes follow you and Cas as you walk into the restroom to pee on the stick. Cas waits outside the door like a bodyguard, ready to murder the next person that tries to get remotely close to you. 

You stand in front of the mirror and look at the two blue lines on the stick. 

Positive. It's positive.

You drop the stick back into the box and wash your hands. You swing the door open so fast and hard, it might as well have fallen off it's hinges. You march with wide eyes back to the car, not looking away from the ground as you pull the handle and sit in the car. You don't notice Castiel get back into the passengers seat. 

Positive. There's a baby in you. Not that that's a bad thing, but what do you do now? Demons, angels, ghost, vampires, werewolves, are all over the place and sometimes you can't save everyone like you want to. So how the hell are you suppose to raise a baby and keep it- him as Cas said- safe? Oh God, what'll Dean do? He'll go crazy, put you on lockdown until you pop and then what about Sam? Sam's gonna have to deal with the baby too, so what'll he think? 

"Y/n?" Cas says your name softly. "Y/n, do you believe me now?" You can't speak, you don't know what you would say. Yes, obviously you believe him now. Tears well up as you nod your head silently. You take a deep breath and pull the car out of the parking lot to drive back home. Now on high alert, you get nervous every time you take a turn or you see another car in your rear-view mirror. After a noiseless drive home you don't get out of the car when you turn it off. 

"What am I gonna do?" You try not to sob. "What's gonna happen to the baby? Dean? What's he gonna say, Cas?" Your teary eyes look to the angel next to you. 

"Dean will be thrilled." He smiles at you. "I promise he'll be happy, relieved to know you aren't sick, but instead have a part of both of you inside you."

"How do I tell him?" You whisper. If you speak any louder you're sure that tears will fall from your cheeks.

"Like you said before Dean left," He puts his hand on you shoulder to comfort you. "everything will be fine."

 


End file.
